Limosnero
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Llegar a ese punto solo para verlo tan feliz, que hipócrita se sentía, pero es que con él siempre habría un punto de quiebre. Sanji/Luffy. Regalo de cumpleaños para Cattiva Ragazza.


**Título: **Limosnero

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Personajes/Parejas:** Monkey D. Luffy/Sanji

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **Boy Love, creo que se entiende que es amor entre chicos, después del time Skip.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece **no me pertenecen, todo del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **Llegar a ese punto solo para verlo tan feliz, que hipócrita se sentía, pero es que con él siempre habría un punto de quiebre.

**Número de palabras: **1008

**Tabla: **30 Vicios **No. Y Nombre: **02. Sumisión.

**Grupo: **30_vicios y 10pairings

**Dedicado a: **Cattiva Ragazza

**Capitulo Único**

Cuando se volvió parte de la tripulación de los Mugiwara lo hizo titubeando un poco, dejar al viejo y al Baratie le costó, sentía como si le arrancaran el corazón, lo pateaban y lo tiraban lejos, muy lejos. Sanji era un sentimental aunque lo negara varias veces.

Poco después de haberse unido a la tripulación, se dio cuenta de que tenía por capitán a un completo idiota y que este tenía como segundo a bordo a un espadachín con cara de matón. Celos era lo que sentía por la amistad de Luffy y del espadachín, aunque no entendía por qué, si para él los hombres eran asquerosos seres que no merecían respirar el mismo aire que las mujeres, lo dejó pasar, eran sentimientos que no quería analizar mientras el tiempo se le iba en cocinar.

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo muy apegado a su capitán, que poco le importaba su sueño de encontrar el All Blue, si Luffy no estaba no sería feliz. ¿A quién le cocinaría la variedad de peces que habría en aquel lugar? ¿A quién le serviría? Porque lo aceptaba, al ser un cocinero inconscientemente buscaba servir a las personas, no importando que fuese hombre, si tenían hambre él les serviría.

Y al parecer eso era lo que más le gustaba a su capitán, porque Sanji podría pasarse todo el tiempo pateándolo fuera de la cocina, pero ninguna sola vez le negaba el servirle comida.

La traumática infancia de Sanji había dejado secuelas en el cocinero, el haber tenido que madurar cuando era un niño dejaba la puerta del infantilismo abierta ahora de joven adulto, se comportaba como un niño debes en cuando y solo con sus nakama jóvenes, podía pasar de un estado de euforia a uno de completa histeria en menos de un segundo. Si Luffy analizaba a su cocinero, se daría cuenta de que el afecto era lo que más anhelaba el cocinero.

Sanji inconscientemente buscaba la aprobación de los demás al hacer los alimentos con tal grado de perfección, porque Sanji en su cocina era un maniático del control. Quizás estar en aquella tripulación le hacía bien, a como el Baratie lo hacía en su momento.

Antes de que Kuma los separase, Sanji se había dado cuenta de algo, algo que pudo analizar en Kamabakka mientras trataba de huir de los Okama.

.

.

.

Al reencontrarse con sus nakama sentía una inmensa felicidad, pero a un no había visto a Luffy, durante esos dos años de separación se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba en falta a su capitán, que no importando lo idiota que era, Luffy era el único hombre que podría amar más que a un amigo.

Pero al parecer, Zoro era dueño de los momentos más íntimos de Luffy, porque esa conexión que tanto le envidiaba el cocinero se hizo más fuerte, lo supo en el instante en que todos se reunieron.

Sonrió para sí, al dejar a los demás para preparar aunque sea un poco de comida, porque si bien Luffy había traído un poco de carne preparada por las magníficas manos de la Emperatriz de Amazon Lili, eso solamente aplacaría por un momento el hambre voraz que sabía Luffy tenía.

No pasó mucho tiempo solo en la cocina, alguien —que por los pasos sabía era el espadachín— le había seguido. No se detuvo, ya se habían saludado en su momento.

—Eres un idiota, rubio—la voz del espadachín resonó en la cocina.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa?—preguntó, no sabía porque la agresión verbal, si él no había iniciado ningún ataque.

—Solo digo lo que pienso—Zoro se sentó en el sofá de la cocina y cerró los ojos al hablar—, pienso que te gusta que Luffy mendigue por ti.

Sanji se lo quedó mirando, ¿a qué se refería el musgo? Nunca hacia que Luffy mendigara, Dios lo condenase por eso, porque nunca dejaría que alguien hiciese eso. Mendigar, no, eso no era algo que le gustase escuchar.

—No me refiero a mendigar comida, so idiota—espetó el espadachín al ver la cara seria del cocinero—, que la palabra mendigar no solo es sinónimo de hambre.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer a una persona mendigar?

Enseguida vino a su mente las veces que el mismo limosneaba por cariño, las veces que pedía un poco de atención y todas esas veces solo se lo pedía a una sola persona: Luffy. Porque con él siempre había un punto de quiebre, porque imploraría su cariño solo a él, quería que le mirase a como miraba al estúpido musgo.

Negó rápidamente ese pensamiento, Luffy no lo haría, siempre tenía el amor de todos sus nakama, no había nadie que no le quisiese.

—Desde que entraste a la tripulación—Zoro lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, no deja de querer llamar tu atención. Y tú le rechazas vilmente.

—Yo no lo he rechazado—se defendió ante el tono acusatorio con el que Zoro le hablaba—, nunca le he negado nada.

Y en su mente hubo un rompecabezas ya completo, Luffy siempre se le veía junto con Zoro pero nunca sonreía con él a como lo hacía para con el cocinero. Las veces que Luffy insistía en quedarse en la cocina aunque fuese para ver cómo se hacia la comida eran mayor al tiempo que le prestaba a sus demás nakama.

—Luffy te quiere demasiado—Zoro confesó—, sabe que solo amas a las mujeres, pero vino dispuesto a todo.

—¿Dispuesto a todo?—Sanji encendió un cigarro para darle una calada, los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

—Sí, y si le lastimas, serás comida para los peces, ¿entiendes, cocinero?

—Ahórrate tus amenazas—Sanji se dio la vuelta para seguir en la preparación de la comida—, que lo último que quiero es lastimarlo.

Sanji sabía que a partir de ese día mendigaría los pedazos de amor que Luffy le podría dar, porque por él Sanji estaba dispuesto a mostrarse sumiso…

Limosnero era como se llamaría en ese momento.


End file.
